The invention relates to a device for machining workpieces of wood, plastic etc, whereby the device is preferably a shaping machine, comprising at least one rotatably driven spindle which has seated thereon a machining tool with cutting edges and which is moveable transverse to its axis relative to a reference plane.
The present invention also relates a method for adjusting the spindle of such a device wherein the spindle is moved transversely to its axis relative to a reference plane.
Shaping machines are known in which workpieces comprised of wood are fed sequentially to different spindles on which machining tools are positioned. With these tools the workpieces are machined in the desired manner, for example, to produce window or door frames. The workpieces are guided on a machine table, along abutments and pressing elements. The cutting edges of the respective machining tools must be precisely adjusted relative to the machine table, the, and the support surfaces which respectively form reference surfaces. For this purpose, an adjustment of the spindle transverse to its axis is required. In order to do so, the drive of the spindle is switched off and the stopped spindle is manually or automatically moved into the desired position. The precise position of the adjusted spindle must be checked carefully by the operator. For this purpose, it is often necessary to run a test workpiece through the machine. Since such adjustments at the shaping machine must be preformed frequently, i.e., every time one of the tools is exchanged, redressed, sharpened, or when one of the tools becomes dull, considerable retooling times are required. Furthermore, after each adjustment at least one test run must be performed so that accordingly a considerable amount of rejects is produced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned machine and aforementioned method such that the spindle can be adjusted quickly and precisely without requiring a test run of the workpiece through the machine after completion of adjustment.